A Rescue and a Secret Meeting
by Debs1990
Summary: Harry Potter is on his way to a secret rendezvous with everyone's favourite Slytherin. Will he get there without getting caught by Filch and Mrs. Norris?


**A Rescue and a Secret Meeting**

An entry for _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) Fairytales Assignment 7._

Prompts: (Object) Invisibility cloak, (Dialogue) "I don't know why, but this whole secrecy thing turns me on a little bit.

Task 3: Write about a secret meeting point and what happens there.

WC: 821

* * *

"Is anyone here, my sweet?"

Harry Potter held his breath and prayed that Filch and Mrs Norris would soon go past. He was already running late, and this diversion was unwelcome. Thank Merlin for his invisibility cloak. He hoped that Draco would still be there when he finally arrived at their meeting place; the Astronomy Tower. Mrs Norris glanced curiously in his direction and to Harry's horror, started taking steps towards him. He hastily moved back and found himself backed up against the cold stone wall. Luckily for Harry, the sound of glass being smashed could be heard somewhere in the distance.

"I bet that blasted poltergeist is up to no good again. Let's go and find Peeves, my sweet."

Once they were out of sight, Harry sighed with relief and thanked Peeves for his timely mischievous act. He rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Hopefully, Draco wouldn't be too annoyed by his delay. Harry knew all too well that his Slytherin lover could be mean when crossed, and lateness just happened to be one of his biggest bugbears.

When Harry arrived, he was surprised to find the tower was empty. Disappointment filled him to the brim as he glanced carefully around the room, almost hoping that the blond would jump out at him. This didn't happen. Deciding to wait a while, Harry removed his cloak and wandered over to a telescope. A few minutes passed, and Harry was so lost in the beauty of the stars that he didn't notice when footsteps approached. Suddenly, arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him away from the telescope.

"What the— "

It's me, you idiot. Keep your voice down, or we'll be caught," a familiar voice hissed out to him.

"Draco?"

"No, Mad-Eye Moody. Of course, it's me."

Doing his best not to shudder at the thought of Alastor Moody wrapping his arms around him, Harry grinned. "You're later than I was for once; that has to be a first. What kept you?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "A Malfoy is never late. I was here before you if you must know, and I went looking for you when you didn't turn up."

The truth slowly dawned on Harry, and he grinned widely. "You broke the glass, didn't you?"

"Well, I didn't have much of choice. I was on my way back here when I saw Filch and that devil of a cat. When I saw Mrs Norris walking forward, I guessed that she might be onto you and ran to break the glass."

"Thanks. And there I thought that Peeves was my rescuer."

His lover's grey eyes glinted. "No, I'm the only one who deserves that title, and don't forget it."

Harry raised an eyebrow and stared defiantly into the steel grey. "Why don't you do something to ensure that I don't?"

Eyes lighting up at the challenge, Draco pulled him closer and pounced, claiming his lips in a brutal kiss so different to the soft ones they usually shared. Harry moaned against Draco's lips and wrapped his arms around him enthusiastically. It was rare to see his enemy-turned-lover lose control and attack him so recklessly, but Harry savoured every minute of his victory. Unfortunately, Draco pulled away far too soon for his liking and smirked at the look of irritation on Harry's face.

"I don't know why, but this whole secrecy thing turns me on a little bit."

It was Harry's turn to smirk as his eyes dropped downwards. "Only a little bit?"

He planted feather light kisses on Draco's jawline and fought back a groan as his paramour released soft gasps of delight.

"I couldn't resist you even if I tried," Draco whispered.

"Then don't try," Harry whispered back.

Soon after, no other words were needed, and their low groans were the only sounds that could be heard in the otherwise peaceful night.

.oOo.

"You don't have to walk back with me. I'm sure I'll be fine," Draco insisted as he hunted for his cloak.

"Don't be thick. It's way past curfew and Filch is on the loose. Besides, I owe you, remember?"

"Noble to the end, eh, Potter," Draco answered haughtily.

"You know it, Malfoy," Harry replied, kissing him once more. "Now come on before I change my mind."

The two of them stepped under the invisibility cloak and silently crept down the stairs, before heading towards the dungeons. They both kept an eye out for any sign of Filch, Mrs Norris or Peeves. Luckily for them, their journey was an easy one with no obstacles to overcome. All too soon for Harry and Draco, they arrived outside the Slytherin common room.

"Goodnight."

"Be careful on your way back."

"Aren't I always?"

"I won't answer that. Goodnight."

With a bounce in his step and a carefree smile on his face, Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
